Notes With the Cullens and maybe some others
by KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45
Summary: Okay, I know that there are a million of these, but I actually had this conversation with someone once, so I had to. I suck at summaries! R&R please! Rated T for MAYBE later conversations
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know there are a million of these. But I one time had this exact conversation with someone. So I had to do it.**

**Bella**: Helloooooo!

**Emmett**: -Texas accent- Howdy Partner!

**Rosalie**: Ne how!

**Alice**: Shang... ne... ? I don't remember.

**Jasper**: Hola!

**Edward**: Guten Abend!

**Bella: **Konichiwa!

**Emmett: **Koo Koo!

**Rosalie: **Aloha!

**Alice: **Hi!

**Jasper: **Ciao!

**Emmett: **I don't know anymore!

**Bella: **I want an English muffin! I've never had one before!

**Alice: **That's super sad!

**Bella: **I no, right?!

**Emmett: **Brown! Kitty! Cat!

**Alice: **lol

**Emmett: **What does lol mean?

**Bella: **IDK!

**Emmett: **I'm a MOUSE!

**Bella: **More like a fruitcake....

**Emmett: **HOW RUDE! I have a ?.

**Edward: **A ?

**Emmett: **Yes. A ?.

**Edward:**What's that?

**Emmett: **It means a question.

**Edward: **I know! I mean what's the question!

**Emmett: **Oh! ....

**Alice: **What is it?

**Emmett: **... um....

**Bella: **SAY IT!

**Emmett: **umm.... I kind of....

**Bella: **PLZ just tell me

**Emmett: **What is PLZ?

**Edward: **You know it's please. Now stop changing the subject and tell me.

**Emmett: **Ok well.... i kind of... umm...

**Bella: **We're not going to get mad or anything.

**Emmett: **I FORGOT, OK?!

**Edward: **No you didn't.

**Emmett: **No I really did.

**Bella: **I Don't Believe You!

**Emmett: **Why did you capitalize the first letter of every word of that sentence?

**Bella: **Because Now I'm Mad!

**Emmett: **I'm sorry! I forget easily!

**Bella: **You are not sorry!

**Emmett: **-voice cracks- YES I AM!

**Bella: **How can your voice crace when you're talking on paper?!

**Emmett: **I... I don't know. I'll go ask my shoe... -leaves to go ask shoe-

**Bella: **That just proves my point!

**Emmett: **-comes back without an answer- And what was your point? OME! I remember my question!

**Edward: **OME?

**Emmett: **Oh my Edward!

**Edward: **Only Bella can say that, you idiot! But anyways..... what was your question?

**Emmett: **WHAT DOES GRAPEFRUIT TASTE LIKE?!

**Bella: **Interesting. Like nothing else I've ever tasted.

**Emmett: **EVER?

**Bella: **EVER!

**Emmett: **O. M. E.

**Edward: **EMMETT!

**Emmett: **Sorry!

**Bella: **Yep Yep Yep! Exclama shee-on pointage!

**Emmett: **You sound like Dr. Suess. 1 fish, 2 fish.....

**Jasper: **RED FISH, BLUE FISH!!

**Bella: **OME! Alice! We should get....

**Alice: **Get what?

**Bella: **NICKNAMES!

**Alice: **ok!!!

**Bella: **I shall call you... SPONGEBOB!

**Alice: **NEVER!

**Bella: **DORA!

**TeAlice: **NO!

**Bella: **PATRICK!

**Alice: **I have to be a girl!

**Bella: **ok... so.... Patricka!

**Alice: **OK!

**Bella: **Really?

**Alice: **Yep! But what can I call you?

**Bella: **That one thing my facebook says!

**Alice: **But I don't know how to pronounce that!

**Bella: **Pronounce is a funny word!

**Alice: **lol I know! I'VE GOT YOUR NAME! AFLACK! Yes! NO! AFLIKA!

**Bella: **ok.... I HAVE A QUESTION!

**Alice: **what?

**Bella: **Can vampires get high?

**Alice: **I don't know! Let's find out!

**Bella: **How?

**Alice: **.....

**Bella: **What?

**Alice: **Bella....?

**Bella: **Yes...?

**Alice: **You realize I AM a vampire... and so is the rest of my family.....

**Bella: **Oh yeah. Smart-alec. Hmph! Don't talk to me!

**Alice: **Oh come on!

**Bella: **No! Bye! -storms off-

**Alice: **......?

**Bella: **Oh what now?!

**Alice: **You're still sitting right here....

**Bella: **And your point?

**Alice: **You wrote that you stormed off.

**Bella: **It's a figure of speech, Alice! GOSH! -really storms off this time.

**Alice: **Woah. You really did this time. Weird.

**So tell me what you think of it. If you want me to do more, let me know. If not, review anyways. Either way, review. I'll give you a cookie! **


	2. Author's Note :

This is just a note if anyone is still following. Okay, so I am very sad to say this, but I am not going to continue with this story, or almost any of my stories. I will be keeping a few. I just don't have the inspiration anymore. I've tried deleting, adding, and even making whole new story lines, but nothing will work! If anyone would like to take on the stories, that is fine by me. You can just take the storyline, (given, you give credit where credit is due if it is a prompt) or you can add on from the actual story. It is up to you. I will be starting a new account since I have internet and a new computer at my house and much more time on my hands. That new username will be broadwaybound42. Come check it out!


End file.
